Un Pony contra las Cuerdas
by crashing.rai
Summary: Basada en mi experiencia personal. Un joven, cuyos sueños en un ring se comenzaban a derrumbar, usa la inspiracion que le dio My Little Pony para llegar a lo alto de su carrera.
1. Capitulo 1: Lesión

**Capitulo 1: Lesión**

_Lealtad, orgullo, corazón…___

Presentador: Damas y caballeros, la siguiente lucha, es un mano a mano, y es por el Campeonato Absoluto de Conquista Lucha Libre.

_Es increíble saber que he llegado tan lejos luego de un año de haber vuelto al ring…_

Presentador: Presentándoles primero, el retador…

_Pase por muchas cosas, momentos felices, momentos amargos, y sobre todo, momentos dolorosos…_

Presentador: …midiendo 1.65 cm de estatura, con un peso de 75 Kg…

_Mi nombre… es Jason Vera… alias:_

Presentador: ¡MISTEEEEEEEEER BROOOONYYYYYY!

_Escucho mi canción de entrada, y aparezco en el escenario en compañía de fuegos artificiales multicolores a mis dos extremos. El publico enloquece al verme, en su mayoría bronies, que me acompañan, vistiendo sus respectivas poleras con diseños de My Little Pony. Mi traje es una polera y un pantalón ajustado color azul cielo, y a los costados del pantalón se logra ver un logo que es una nube dejando salir un rayo de tres colores. Llevando conmigo también una máscara del mismo color que el resto del traje, también dejaban salir una tela de varios colores, similar a la crin de Rainbow Dash. Llevo un año usando el nombre de , y he llegado a la cima de mi carrera, pero todo esto en realidad comenzó hace dos años._

**Dos años antes.**

Presentador: Damas y caballeros, nuestra primera lucha esta pactada a una caída. Presentándoles primero, midiendo 1.95 cm y con un peso de 100 Kg: ¡Joshua, El Psicópata!

_El publico comienza a gritar de emoción al ver salir al monstruo favorito de la empresa. Era un luchador enmascarado de gran tamaño, que llevaba una mascara dividida en dos mitades, una negra y otra roja, mientras que su traje era del mismo color, una gran malla que cubría todo su cuerpo, llevando también en sus hombros unas telas brillantes de color negro en forma de hombreras. Su expresión característica era un grito que hacia que el publico presente lo imitara:_

Joshua: ¡Aaaaaaahhhh!

Publico: ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Aaahhhh!

Presentador: Y su oponente. Haciendo su debut en el ring. Midiendo 1.65 cm, y con un peso de 70 Kg: ¡Jason Fly!

_Ese soy yo, en esos días en el que mi nombre era Jason Fly. Llevaba puesta una polera blanca con el logo de la empresa , el cual era la CLL de Conquista Lucha Libre, y unos pantalones negros, además de las respectivas coderas negras para protegerme. Si bien me lleve una buena parte de los aplausos, Joshua era el favorito del publico, al ser el quien tenia mayor experiencia en el ring. Una vez que ambos estuvimos en el ring, el publico comenzó a corear el posible desenlace:_

Publico: ¡Debut y despedida! ¡Debut y despedida!

_Al parecer iba dirigido hacia mi, pero solo lo ignore. La campana sonó dando inicio a la lucha. Yo solo comencé intentando darle la mano al enorme monstruo en señal de respeto. El la miro por unos cuantos segundo, luego el puso su mano violentamente en mi cuello y me levanto con intención de hacer su respectivo movimiento, el cual era la famosa "Garra". Logre alejarme de el en el aire y lo sorprendí con una cobertura básica por la espalda, a la cual la cuenta solo llego a 1. No solo sorprendí al publico con mi sorpresivo movimiento, sino que también al mismo Joshua quien se frustro en caer en una trampa tan básica. Sin embargo, el me domino gran parte de la lucha, y durante el llaveteo básico, logre sorprenderlo con mis movimientos aéreos, logrando llevarme por momentos la ovación del publico. Parecía que la lucha seria mía, pero al intentar aplicar otra movida, el me sorprendió con su tremenda fuerza lanzándome al piso violentamente. Puse mi brazo derecho para protegerme de la caída, pero al hacerlo sentí un tronido y un enorme frio en mi hombro. Intente mover mi brazo, pero estaba trabado y me causaba un gran dolor moverlo. Joshua seguía golpeándome a pesar de la lesión en mi hombro, y de momentos intentaba acabar la lucha, pero yo continuaba, sin importar lo que me pase. De momentos intentaba contraatacar, pero mis movimientos eran muy lentos desde mi ultima caída. Intente a toda costa ganar la lucha, pero el gigante aprovecho la lesión para aplicarme su famosa "garra", lanzándome desde gran altura de cabeza al ring, haciendo que el publico se estremeciera, para luego cubrirme y que el arbitro comenzara el conteo, el cual llego a 3 terminando la lucha._

Presentador: ¡El ganador… Joshua El Psicopata!

_Dos árbitros vinieron a ayudarme a salir del ring antes de que Joshua quisiera seguirme provocando mas daño. Sentía un gran dolor en mi cuerpo, sobretodo en mi hombro, pero sentí mas dolor por no haber demostrado todo el potencial que yo estaba dispuesto a dejar en el ring, decepcionando al publico._

_Unos minutos mas tarde, un par de médicos de la empresa comenzaron a atenderme en los vestuarios. Primero me ayudaron a volverme a poner mi hombro dislocado en su lugar. Una vez el dolor comenzó a pasar, les pedi a los médicos que me dejaran solo._

Jason: ¡Ya estoy bien! ¡Dejenme!

Medico: ¡Jason, aun debemos revisarte!

Jason: ¡Veré a mi medico! ¡Vayanse!

_Ambos médicos solo me miraron preocupados y se fueron, dejándome solo con mi frustración, pero solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que alguien mas se me acercara. Era Juan, un luchador de mi tamaño, pero con un mejor físico. Llevaba puesto su traje de lucha, un pantalón de tela plateada muy brillante y una polera azul y sin mangas, con un estampado en la espalda que decía "¡Cállate y Entrena!", ya que Juan es reconocido en el ring por ser el peor profesor de educación física, y al parecer solo venia a hacerme sentir mas miserable._

Juan: ¿Por qué te lesionas cada vez que luchas? –_Dijo con sarcasmo._

Jason: ¿Que mierda quieres Keyton?

Juan: Quiero que te retires, este deporte no es para ti. –_Yo solo guardaba silencio mientras miraba a Juan sigilosamente, ahogando la rabia que sentía por sus burlas. _–Te has lesionado un par de veces entrenando. Llevas dos años intentando luchar, y ahora que debutas en el ring te lesionas nuevamente. No creo que un flaco desnutrido como tu sobreviva en este negocio, asi que te lo digo enserio… ¡Marchate!

_Juan solo se retiro dejándome solo. Por una parte, el tenia razón, llevo mas tiempo del que debería llevar tratando de cumplir este sueño, y solo me a traído dolor y frustración. Si iba a abandonar el deporte que le daba a mi vida sentido, tenia que pensarlo unos días._

_Tras vestirme y prepararme para irme, pase a la oficina de German, el director de la empresa, y me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio._

German: ¡Jason! ¿Cómo te sientes?

Jason: Estoy bien. No se preocupe. _–Dije aun sujetándome mi hombro._

German: Los médicos me dijeron que te luxaste el hombro. Así que si quieres volver a luchar, deberás ser paciente y tratar de fortalecerte.

Jason: Señor, quisiera luchar el próximo show.

German: No te arriesgaremos Jason, si algo te pasa la empresa recibirá serias criticas. ¿Entiendes eso? –_Yo solo mire al piso._

Jason: Si señor…

German: ¡Bien! Conquista Lucha Libre se hará cargo de los gastos médicos. Ahora ve a tu casa y descansa, novato.

_Sin decir nada solo me levante de mi asiento y me marche. Había perdido mucho de lo que le daba significado a mi vida esa noche, incluyendo las ganas de continuar con mi sueño._

_Volvi a mi casa esa misma noche. Mi madre me esperaba preocupada._

Mamá: ¡Jason ¿Qué ocurrió?! ¡Me llamaron de la empresa y…

Jason: Estoy bien mamá, solo estoy cansado. Mañana ire a ver al medico. –_Dije mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación mientras mi madre me veía preocupada sin decir una sola palabra._

_El medico me ordeno a usar un cabestrillo en mi brazo por una semana, ya que mi hombro parecía delicado, y de hecho lo estaba, ya que solo hacer el mínimo esfuerzo con el provocaba que se dislocara de nuevo. Pase esos días sin mucho animo, ya que me era muy difícil creer que mi sueño se despedazaba poco a poco. Y para empeorar las cosas, esa distracción me provoco un resfriado y mucha fiebre._

_Este es un dia que jamás olvidare, Jueves 24 de Mayo, 2012. Era un dia como cualquier otro, con la única diferencia que me quede en cama por el resfriado. Mi madre entra en mi habitación por si me hace falta algo._

Mamá: Hijo, ¿necesitas algo?

Jason: No mamá, estoy bien.

_Mi madre cierra la puerta dejándome solo en mi habitación, mientras que yo tomaba el control remoto del televisor para encenderlo. Decidi refrescar mi mente viendo unas caricaturas, pero cuando me di cuenta, me había quedado dormido. Desperté un par de horas mas tarde, refregándome la mano en mis ojos para despertarme bien. Cuando mire el televisor, un programa estaba terminando, dando inicio a otro. Cuando pude analizar el programa que estaba comenzando, decidi cambiar de canal, ya que no era el tipo de caricatura para mi. My Little Pony estaba comenzando, y para empeorar las cosas, el control remoto se me había perdido, pero tras pensarlo unos segundos, mi mente decidió verlo por unas pocas razones._

Jason: Mmmm, ahora que lo pienso, en internet hay muchas referencias a esta serie que no entiendo. Quizás con que vea unos cinco minutos abre entendido esas cosas. –_Me dije a mi mismo dejando de buscar el control remoto._

_Comencé a analizar detenidamente cada detalle del programa. Primero fue con el tema principal, el cual no era nada que no hubiese escuchado antes, ya que siempre daban comerciales de su línea de juguetes. Luego comencé a ver de que se trataba el capitulo, el cual se titulaba "Suited For Success". Solo al ver el nombre del capitulo me dije a mi mismo:_

Jason: Esta claro que esto es un programa para niñas. ¿No se porque tanta referencia?

_Sin embargo, lo que vendría después me sorprendería. Al oir la canción de este capítulo note algo que no supe como explicar. Alguna vez yo tuve talento musical, siendo un apasionado escritor de canciones que usaría para mandar un buen mensaje a la gente. Recuerdo que siempre que escribía una canción, lo hacia con el corazón, creyendo que esta seria mi pasión antes de conocer el mundo de la lucha libre. Al oir esa canción, no solo note que quien la haya escrito puso su corazón en su trabajo, sino que también quien la cantaba lo hizo con mucha alegría, no solo porque fuera su trabajo, sino que porque ama lo que hace. Ese ya era un detalle que me gusto del programa, pero seguía pensando que no era mas que una simple serie para niñas. Pero cuando segui viendo el desarrollo del capitulo, pude ver varios detalles que me gustaban, como la animación, los momentos graciosos, y sobre todo, el mensaje al final del capitulo, asi es, no vi solo cinco miserables minutos del capítulo, sino que vi el capitulo completo. Me quede por media hora inmóvil, mientras mi mente era invadida por esos ponies de colores que acababa de ver. Trate de dejar de pensar en ellos, pero de alguna forma volvían a mi mente._

Jason_: _¿Es idea mia, o esta mierda me gusto? _–Dije sin pensar, pero cuando analice lo que había dicho comencé a darme leves palmadas en la frente_ –¡Ya Jason! ¿En que estas pensando? Tu eres un luchador, amas los deportes arriesgados. ¿Cómo es posible que de repente me gusten las cursis aventuras de unos simples ponies? –_Me dije a mi mismo aun golpeándome en mi frente. Pero algo mas en mi se sentía diferente. Ya no tenia fiebre, es mas, ya ni siquiera me sentía resfriado. Era como si mágicamente mi resfriado hubiese desaparecido por solo ver ese programa. Decidi levantarme e investigar en internet lo que realmente hacia esa caricatura. Di a parar en varios sitios, pero el único que aclaro un poco mis dudas fue Wikipedia. Decia que la serie era seguida mundialmente por hombres adultos._

Jason: Mmmm, deben ser pocos. _–Sin embargo lo que yo no sabia era que esa analogía era incorrecta. Decidi dejar a los ponies de lado e ir al gimnasio para preocuparme de recuperarme de mi lesión en mi hombro, y de esa forma estar mas seguro de poder volver a luchar._

_Esa misma tarde, luego del gimnasio volvi a casa._

Jason: ¡Mamá! ¿Estas en casa? ¡Mamá! –_Grite mientras abría la puerta, y no obtuve respuesta. Fui a darme un baño, para luego descansar y comer algo. Encendi el televisor para ver algo y no estar aburrido, pero por alguna razón, mire la guía para saber a que hora volverían a dar My Little Pony, y decía que empezaría en unos quince minutos. Pase cada minuto antes que empezara analizando la situación. Por una parte, no podía creer que estuviera esperando para ver una serie para niñas, pero por otra, solo sentía curiosidad y solo quería demostrarme a mi mismo que estas cosas no me gustan. Cuando comenzó me quede muy atento al televisor para analizar cada punto que probara que esta serie no me gustara. El capitulo se titulaba "Sonic Rainboom", y esto ya se estaba empezando a poner interesante. Cada minuto que pasaba me dejaba anonadado. ¿De verdad era esto algo que me gustaba? No solo acababa de descubrir una gran serie de animación, sino que también me acababa de ver de alguna forma mi mismo en este capitulo. La pony llamada Rainbow Dash no se rendía a pesar de tenerlo todo en contra, y fue eso lo que la llevo a ganar esa competencia de vuelo. De alguna forma este capitulo toco mi corazón cuando mis sueños comenzaban a desmoronarse y yo los dejaba sin hacer nada. Pero seguía con la duda de que esto realmente me gustara, y aun parte de mi quería que asi fuese, pero yo sabia que de alguna forma esto me hacia feliz. Si quería saber que esto era algo que realmente me gustaba, debía ver un capitulo mas. Esa noche fui a dormirme con algo que no tenia hace algún tiempo, una sonrisa._

_Al dia siguiente hice lo mismo que el dia anterior y después de ir al gimnasio vi un capitulo mas de la serie. Este se titulaba "A Dog and Pony Show", y a pesar de no ser tan emocionante como el anterior, de alguna forma también me gusto. Ya estaba todo claro, esta serie me estaba volviendo adicto a verla, asi que desde ese dia decidi ver todos los capítulos por diversión, pero manteniéndolo en secreto, temiendo que alguien pensara mal de mi._

_Veia mas o menos diez capítulos por dia en mi tiempo libre, y no paso mas de un mes para cuando había visto ambas temporadas completas. Esto me hacia feliz y yo ya lo sabia, era un Brony mas, pero no me sentia orgulloso de ello. Mi optimismo hacia el mundo aumentaba, al igual que mi felicidad y mi hombro se recuperaba gracias al esfuerzo que hacia en el gimnasio mientras me inspiraba a mi mismo escuchando la música de My Little Pony haciendo mis ejercicios. Sin embargo yo sabia que algún dia, esto comenzaría a aburrirme y terminaría en el mismo lugar desolado que había quedado hace algún tiempo atrás._

_Decidi volver a sumarme a las practicas de Conquista Lucha Libre para probarme a mi mismo que yo ya estaba listo para volver al ring, pero sin embargo, varios luchadores me miraban preguntándose que hacia yo intentándolo. Tras terminar un agotador pero producitivo dia de entrenamiento, Don Miguel, un hombre calvo dedicado a arbitrar las luchas de la empresa, se me acerco mientras yo me vestía para irme a casa._

Don Miguel: ¡Jason! Que alegría ver que intentas volver al ring. Muchos decían que ya te habías dado por vencido. –_Yo solo recordé las palabras que decía Rainbow Dash en un capitulo._

Jason: La gente puede decir lo que quiera, pero si me rindo, será volando.

Don Miguel: ¡Bien dicho! Sabes, me gusto la forma en que te desenvolviste en los entrenamientos el dia de hoy. ¿No te gustaría participar en un pequeño evento de caridad de la empresa?

Jason: ¿De caridad?

Don Miguel: Claro. No es un evento tan grande como los que organizamos normalmente, ya que solo llevamos luchadores de la escuela, pero tu serias un gran apoyo para este evento ya que has tenido una gran experiencia en tu tiempo aquí. Asi que ¿Qué opinas?

Jason: ¡Pues por supuesto! ¡No rechazaría la oportunidad de luchar!

Don Miguel: Supongo que ya tu hombro esta bien ¿cierto?

Jason: Claro, esta mejor que nunca. Usted lo vio hoy.

Don Miguel: ¡Jajaja! ¡Claro que si! ¡Me gusta tu entusiasmo! Te enviare por correo la fecha y la dirección, nos vemos el dia del show.

Jason: Claro, gracias. –_Dije con una sonrisa mientras el hombre se retiraba. Esta era la oportunidad de demostrar que yo soy una perfecta carta a elegir en esta empresa, que solo necesitaba un poco de inspiración para lograrlo. De alguna forma, sentía que le debía algo a alguien, pero no sabia a quien._

_Esa misma noche me senté frente a mi computadora para revisar el correo y ver la fecha y el lugar del show, luego decidi entrar en paginas dedicadas a la entretención de gente joven, solo para reir un rato. Pero de pronto di a parar con algo que me llamo la atención de inmediato. Vi una foto de un cartel que estaba puesto en la calle cerca de una autopista, el cual decía " Bronies. Eres bienvenido a participar en nuestra comunidad", llevando también debajo de estas palabras las imágenes de las Mane6. Por un momento pensé que algo o alguien me estuvo vigilando todo este tiempo para cerciorarse de que yo me convirtiera en un Brony, pero lo deje en que era solo mi imaginación. Vi que en el cartel estaba la pagina web de esta parte de la fanaticada, la cual no dude en revisar. El contenido de esta pagina era hecho por fans: FanArt, Fanfics, Animaciones, todo era asombroso, pero una publicación me llamo la atención. Se estaba organizando un evento, o mejor dicho "Meet Up" llamado "Winter Wrap Up", que se celebraría el primer dia de primavera con el objetivo de que los bronies pasaran un buen rato junto a personas con sus mismos gustos. Sin embargo, esta Meet Up se celebraría un dia antes del evento en el que yo lucharía. Seria una decisión difícil de tomar, pero dentro de mi yo sabia que le debía algo a alguien por lo que he vivido este ultimo tiempo, y este fenómeno me a mostrado lo importante que es la amistad, por lo que me vendría muy bien hacer amigos allí. Yo ya sabia que ciegamente me había vuelto fan de esta maravillosa y mágica serie, y era el momento de revelarme como yo lo imaginaba, un miembro diferente del Fandom._


	2. Capitulo 2: Descubriendo el Fandom

**Capitulo 2: Descubriendo el Fandom**

_Mientras la fecha de la Meet Up se acercaba, decidí mandar un mensaje a lo bronies revelándoles que yo estaría ahí. Les revele porque estaría ahí, cuanto había luchado, y que mi momento de volver al ring estaba próximo. Yo sabia que le debía algo a alguien, por eso tome la decisión entrar al Fandom, aunque aun tenia en mente que no me sentía orgulloso de ser brony, y tan solo quería pasar un buen rato antes de luchar._

_Al cabo de unos días me dedique a investigar el Fandom de My Little Pony, solo para no verme como un simple fanboy el dia de la Meet Up. Descubri muchas cosas que hacían ver a la serie como algo para todo tipo de gente. Los FanArt eran creaciones de verdaderos artistas, "Cupcakes" y "Rainbow Factory" de alguna forma no me dejaron dormir por un par de noches, la música del Fandom eran hechas por verdaderos profesionales, y "My Little Dashie" toco lo mas profundo de mi corazón. Todo esto lograba que yo quisiera ir con mas ganas a la Meet Up. En cuanto al mensaje que deje en la pagina para que todos los bronies lo vieran, fue publicado por un brony que al parecer era uno de los administradores. Su nombre era Erik, y dijo que le alegraba ver que eta serie lograba hacer feliz a gente como yo. Llame un poco la atención de algunos bronies, pero sin duda, quería conocer a ese tal Erik._

_Y finalmente llego el dia de la Meet Up. Yo solo espere en la entrada del parque en el que se organizaría, esperando tener alguna pista de donde los encontraría, pero de pronto, logro ver a un par de hombres jóvenes, algo mayores que yo, vestidos con poleras que tenían diseños de My Little Pony. Ya me había quedado claro como encontrar a los bronies, así que decidi seguirlos hasta que lograra ver donde se juntaban. Al llegar quede completamente sorprendido, habían docenas de bronies, incluso que puede que mas de cien, y no solo eso, el cabo de un rato llegaron muchos mas, dejando en evidencia que mi pensamiento de que era solo una minoría era falsa, y pensé "si en este país existe esta cantidad, no quiero imaginar el tremendo grupo que habría en Estados Unidos". Decidi hacer lo que me propuse a hacer hace algunos días, conocer a Erik. Tenia entendido que el hacia cosas como llaveros y poleras con diseños de My Little Pony, asi que me acerque a los puestos donde las vendían. No tarde mucho tiempo en encontrarlo, ya que el también organizaba parte del evento. Una vez casi todo en su puesto estaba despejado, me acerque tímidamente a el._

Jason: Hola, al fin te conozco.

Erik: Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Jason: Soy Jason –_Hice una pequeña pausa, aun algo timido. –_El único luchador Brony.

Erik: ¡Hola, es un placer conocerte! ¡Te regalo un llavero! ¡Saca el que quieras! –_Yo solo di una rápida ojeada a los llaveros, sacando rápidamente uno de Lyra, el cual crei que nunca usaría, ya que me estaba escondiendo de la sociedad. Erik era un tipo bastante simpático al que le gustaba hacer cosas para el uso de bronies y pegasisters. No solo era una buena persona, sino que también tenia una gran creatividad, y o solo comencé a entablar amistad con el, sino que también con varios bronies que estaba en el lugar. Supe que muchos de nosotros éramos diferentes, teníamos gustos diferentes, nos dedicábamos a cosas diferentes, nuestras edades eran bastante diferentes, pero sin embargo el hecho de que a todos nos gustara My Little Pony nos hacia reunirnos un primer dia de primavera como este._

_Mas tarde ese mismo dia, los músicos se reunieron para tocar frente a nosotros, ya que muchos estábamos aquí para eso. Cuando la banda toco "Smile Song", sentí algo en mi interior que no había sentido la primera vez que la escuche. La letra de esa canción era un verdadera obra de arte, pero interpretada por esta banda era algo mas, ya que ellos tocaban con mucha pasión. Este dia lo recordare para siempre, por primera vez sentí algo que no había sentido desde el dia en que descubrí este maravilloso mundo, y ese algo era "orgullo". Ya no me importaba lo que pensara la gente, vivi toda mi vida siendo intimidado por quienes no apresiaban mis gustos. Cuando niño, nadie creía que yo lograría ser luchador, que solo era un sueño que jamás se haría realidad, pero yo me había prometido a mi mismo, hace algunos años, que le demostraría a esa gente que se equivocaba, que les demostraría que no soy un simple hombre que cree que puede volar, sino que mi espíritu es quien sabe que yo puedo hacerlo. Me dedique el resto del dia a disfrutar de la Meet Up, jugando, participando y riendo junto a la gente que me ha entregado su amistad, y que me ha inspirado a desear con mas ganas a alcanzar mi meta. El dia acabo y termine llevándome mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a buscar, con mi corazón lleno de alegría, y teniendo en mente, que sin importar lo que digan, que yo estoy orgulloso de ser Brony._

_Una vez terminado el dia de la Meet Up, venia el dia del evento en el que yo lucharía. Llegue llevando mi bolso con mi traje de lucha adentro, mientras que el resto de los novatos de la empresa se dedicaba a armar el cuadrilátero y la escenografía en el parque en el que se daría inicio al evento de caridad. El primero en venir a saludarme era mi mejor amigo de la escuela de lucha de CLL, Glenn._

Glenn: ¡Jason, que bueno que llegaste! –_Dijo mientras e saludaba._

Jason: ¡Hola Glenn! Oye ¿ya dieron el orden de las luchas?

Glenn: Aun no, y nadie sabe con quien se enfrentara hasta que Don Miguel nos diga. –_Justo en ese momento, se nos acerca Don miguel con una sonrisa en su rostro._

Don Miguel: Hola Jason, llegaste justo a tiempo. –_Luego de saludarme, Don Miguel les da la orden a todos los novatos, y a los dos "pros" de la empresa, para que se acerquen. _–¡Muy bien, todos acérquense! ¡Es hora de dar el orden de las luchas! –_Todos estábamos muy atentos para saber contra quien lucharemos. –_Muy bien, primera lucha: Alex Wolf contra Dashing Muños. –_Al oir sus nombres, ambos novatos se dan la mano y un abrazo en señal de respeto mientras el resto los aplaudíamos. –_Segunda lucha: Triple Amenaza: Nicolas Onho contra John Drago contra Antares. –_Los tres rivales se miraban con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras el resto los aplaudíamos. –_Tercera lucha: Dos contra Dos: Silver Ramiro y Malandro contra Delacrouix y DNL –_Todos aplaudíamos nuevamente al grupo que se enfrentarían en la tercera lucha mientras ellos se saludaban unos a otros con mucho respeto. –_Cuarta lucha: Jason Fly contra Glenn Olesen. –_Y eso fue una gran sorpresa para mi, tener que enfrentarme a mi mejor amigo. Ambos solo nos dimos la mano respectivamente y un abrazo mientras el resto no aplaudía a ambos. –_Quinta y ultima lucha: Lucha de Pros: Yaro contra Mr. Keyton. Eso es todo. –_Las luchas ya habían sido dadas, solo quedaba que todos diéramos el máximo de esfuerzo para comenzar a hacer presencia en la empresa._

_Horas mas tarde ya estaba casi todo listo, el ring estaba armado, la escenografía también, y todos estábamos en los vestuarios poniéndonos nuestros trajes para luchar. Mi traje era completamente negro, llevando los pantalones de ejercicios y mi polera sin mangas con el nombre "Jason Fly" estampado en mi pecho, además de mis respectivas coderas de lucha. Mientras me cambiaba de ropa, del bolso se me cae el llavero con el diseño de Lyra que Erik me había dado el dia anterior en la Meet Up. Al oir el sonido del llavero caer, pongo directamente mi atención en el, para luego recogerlo y comenzar a pensar en el feliz dia que tuve antes de venir aquí. Me sentí verdaderamente inspirado, recordando porque vine a luchar aquí. De pronto, siento a alguien vigilándome en mi espalda:_

Nicolas: ¿Por qué tienes un llavero con un pony? –_Al escuchar la sorpresiva voz de Nicolas, doy un salto y me altero por la repentina presencia de mi amigo._

Jason: ¡Aaahh! ¡Me asustaste invesil!

Nicolas: ¡Jajajaja! ¿No crees que eres muy grande y muy hombre para estar jugando con ponies?

Jason: Dejame en paz. Tu no lo entenderías. –_Dije guardando el llavero en mi bolso._

Nicolas: Sii como no.

Jason: ¿No tienes que calentar antes de tu lucha?

Nicolas: Bueno, en fin. Nos vemos luego. -_Nicolas se retiro dejándome solo, preparándome para calentar antes de mi lucha. Me puse unos vendajes en mi hombro para asegurarme de que estuviera bien y no arriesgarme a empeorar mi lesión. Al cabo de una hora, las tres primeras luchas ya habían acabado, y se daba comienzo a la mia._

Presentador: ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡La siguiente lucha esta pactada a una caída! ¡Presentandoles primero! ¡Midiendo 1.90 cm y pesando 95 kg! ¡El John Cena de CLL! ¡Glenn Olesen!

_La musica comenzó a sonar, dejando salir a mi mejor amigo. Glenn era un tipo de una gran estatura y de una gran fuerza, quien mostraba mucho talento en el ring. Llevaba una camiseta naranja y unos shorts azules, además de sus zapatillas plomas._

Presentador: ¡Y su oponente! ¡Midiendo 1.65 cm y pesando 62 kg! ¡Jason Fly!

_Nuevamente escuche mi música y salí por la entrada del escenario mientras que el publico me aplaudía. Estaba realmente nervioso, pero sin embargo yo sabia que esta era la oportunidad de demostrarle a todos en la empresa que YO estoy aquí y vine para quedarme._

_Antes de que sonara la campana, yo y Glenn nos acercamos y nos dimos la mano como un ultimo saludo antes de comenzar a darnos paliza._

Jason: ¡Que gane el mejor! –_Dije mientras le daba la mano a Glenn, quien me respondió solo con una sonrisa. Don Miguel, quien era el arbitro, dio la orden de que sonara la campana. Yo y Glenn nos mirábamos atentamente esperando el momento en el que alguien atacara. Glenn ataco primero, golpeándome hasta arrinconarme contra el esquinero. Luego me envio contra la otra esquina del ring e intento correr hacia mi para golpearme, pero pude responder con una patada. Adolorido, Glenn me dio la espalda y vi mi oportunidad para atacar. Fui corriendo y le aplique una "huricanrana" mandando a mi oponente contra la lona. Glenn comenzó a levantarse sorprendido, sin duda yo no había perdido mis dotes aéreos luego de la lesión y el creía que vencerme seria tarea fácil, pero se equivocaba. Trate varias veces de aplicarles movimientos aéreos, pero el me sorprendía con su gran fuerza, y pasaba gran parte de la lucha dominándome, e incluso trataba de terminarla sin éxito. Hubo un momento en el que yo comenzaba a dominarlo, pero el me contraataco con un golpe al estomago, otro al mentón y aprovecho de tomar vuelo con las cuerdas para aplicarme un lazo al cuello con todas sus fuerzas. Luego de eso me cubrió tratando de terminar la lucha, pero me sacudi justo a tiempo cuando la cuenta iba en dos. Glenn algo cansado, señalo que me aplicaría su movimiento final, el "TKO". Me levanto mientras yo aun seguía adolorido y mareado, luego me cargo sobre sus hombro y comenzó a girar sobre su eje conmigo encima, luego solto mis piernas sin soltar mi cuellos, haciendo que mi cuerpo girara noventa grados en el aire, para luego azotar mi rostro contra la lona con ayuda de su altura y su fuerza. El publico se estremeció al ver tan brutal movimiento, y Glenn me cubrió confiado, esperando a que ese fuese el final de la lucha. Sin embargo, cuando la cuenta llego a dos, puse mi pie sobre la primera cuerda, haciendo que Don Miguel detuviera la cuenta. Glenn dio un suspiro de frustración, y esperando terminar la lucha, me levanto y me sentó sobre el esquinero, esperando terminar la lucha con un movimiento de altura. En ese momento comencé a reaccionar del golpe anterior y mire mi entorno. Me di cuenta de que estaba en peligro y comencé a golpear a Glenn, logrando hacer que este perdiera el equilibrio y callera de espaldas desde la segunda cuerda hasta la lona. Luego yo aproveche de que estaba sentado sobre el tercer esquinero para pararme sobre este y sorprender a Glenn con un movimiento aéreo definitivo. Glenn se voltea algo adolorido tratando de buscarme, pero no esperaba que yo estuviese sobre la tercera cuerda. Di un gran salto hacia el, y en el aire enganche su cabeza con mi brazo y lo hice girar sobre su propio eje mientras yo caia aun sosteniendo su cráneo, para luego enterrarlo de cabeza sobre la lona. Escuche el sonido de "WOOOOOW" del publico y rápidamente busque la cobertura, mientras que y Don Miguel se lanzaba comenzando el conteo, el cual llega tres. El publico me aplaudía mientras que Don Miguel alzaba mi brazo en señal de victoria:_

Don Miguel: ¡Gran lucha! ¡Te pasaste! –_Me dijo mientras me alzaba la mano. Baje del ring saludando al publico, feliz de haber hecho lo que me comprometí estos días. Di lo máximo de mi y estaba dispuesto a lograr mas. Entre a los vestuarios, y grande fue mi sorpresa, todos los novatos que ya habían luchado me aplaudían luego de haber presenciado mi lucha. Todos me felicitaron, excepción de Juan, quien se preparaba para la ultima lucha, pero Yaro también me felicito antes de salir a luchar. Al cabo de un rato, Glenn entro al vestuario, aun algo adolorido y me dio la mano y un abrazo en señal de respeto:_

Glenn: ¡Buena lucha amigo!

Jason: Gracias, tu también lo hiciste bien. –_En ese momento entra Don Miguel para apresurar a los luchadores de la ultima lucha._

Don Miguel: ¡Yaro y Keyton, ustedes siguen! –_Yaro y Juan salen para luchar mientras que todos los aplaudimos._

_Luego de haber terminado el show, comenzamos a desarmar el ring y la escenografía para luego dejarla en la empresa. Don miguel se me acerca mientras destensaba las cuerdas del ring._

Don Miguel: ¡Buena lucha, novato!

Jason: Gracias, pero solo espero que Yaro le diga a German el trabajo que hice hoy.

Don Miguel: No te preocupes, yo me encargare de que German te deje volver a participar en los próximos eventos de la empresa. Mientras tanto tu preocúpate de estar en buenas condiciones para eso.

Jason: Si Don Miguel, asi lo hare. ¡Muchas gracias! –_Don Miguel se retiro dejándome destensando las cuerdas. Estos días fueron muy importantes para mi, sin duda yo sabia que el Fandom de My Little Pony me había inspirado para lograr hacer o que hice hoy aquí._

_Mientras volvia a casa esa noche, estuve muy pensativo. No crei haber logrado lo que hice hoy, de no haber visto My Little Pony aquel dia. Sin duda me sentía mejor que nunca, pero presentía que esto era solo el comienzo. Sentia que podía encarar al destino y decirle, que este "Pony" esta preparado para cualquier cosa que venga._


	3. Capitulo 3: Un Arrogante Rival

**Capitulo 3: Un Arrogante Rival**

_Estaba cansado y adolorido, sin embargo mi perseverante forma de ser me hacia continuar una lucha sin importar el costo._

Narrador de la lucha: ¡Este combate a estado muy parejo, pero ambos rivales dan lo mejor de si para continuar en pie!

_Dijo el narrador de la lucha mientras que yo y mi oponente nos poníamos de pie luego de diez minutos de lucha en el que no nos dábamos tregua. Mi oponente era Silver Ramiro, un luchador de muy baja estatura, 1.57 cm para ser exacto y que no pesaba mas de 60 kg, sin embargo lo que el no tenia en fuerza, lo tenia en velocidad y agilidad, siendo un novato experto en movimientos aéreos que me mantuvieron a raya durante la lucha. Ambos nos poníamos de pie al mismo tiempo, muy apaleados, y cuando estuvimos uno al frente del otro supimos que era el momento de atacar. Ramiro me dio el primer golpe de antebrazo en mi mentón dejándome algo tambaleante, pero se lo pude devolver mientras que ambos bandos en el publico coreaba los golpes. Nos conectamos varios golpes de antebrazo, pero finalmente Ramiro me conecto tres juntos, dejándome acorralado contra las cuerdas, luego intento hacerme correr al otro extremo del ring, pero le invertí el movimiento mandándolo a el, pero yo aun seguía algo maltrecho, por lo que Ramiro aprovecho el movimiento para intentar atacarme. Engancho sus piernas en mi abdomen haciendo un giro en el aire, luego uso sus brazos para impulsarse y girar sorpresivamente enganchando ahora sus piernas en mi cabeza y mandándome a volar contra la lona. Ese impacto me dejo mareado y arrinconado contra el esquinero, listo para que ahora Ramiro me impactase nuevamente con unas brutales patadas voladoras, con las que también sentí el impacto del esquinero en mi espalda. Ramiro me preparaba para su movimiento final, el "Shiranui", me levanto y coloco su antebrazo en mi mentón manteniendo mi cabeza apresada mientras se mantenía de espaldas a mi, luego apunto hacia al esquinero y comenzó a correr hacia el sin soltar mi cabeza. Cuando llego al esquinero empezó a correr sobre las almohadillas con intención de hacer un giro en el aire e impactar mi nuca contra la lona, pero antes de que lo lograra pude reaccionar a tiempo y utilice la fuerza de su movimiento para empujarlo y hacerlo caer de espaldas contra la lona. Muy maltrecho, Ramiro comenzó a levantarse con serios dolores en su espalda, oportunidad que aproveche para ir corriendo y conectarle con una tremenda "SuperPatada" en toda su mandíbula, que posiblemente lo había logrado noquear, pero quise asegurar ese trabajo. Rápidamente subí a la tercera cuerda mientras que mi rival no reaccionaba y el publico me aplaudía para darme fuerzas, y una vez tuve a mi oponente en la mira, me lancé con una voltereta frontal extendiendo mis extremidades sin perderlo de vista hasta el ultimo momento, logrando impactar su abdomen y pecho con mi espalda, mas la fuerza de la altura y peso, para luego cubrirlo y terminar la lucha._

Presentador: ¡Y el ganador es… JASON FLY!

_Mientras mi brazo era levantado por Don Miguel, el publico me aplaudía por mi tremenda victoria. Algo ya era seguro, había logrado llamar la atención del publico con dos victorias desde mi regreso al cuadrilátero, pero todavía debía llamar la atención de German y la empresa si quería llegar a ser un gran luchador, ya que aun seguía haciendo estos eventos de caridad. Una vez que volvi a entrar en los vestuarios luego de la lucha, mis compañeros me recibieron con aplausos por mi victoria, incluso Silver Ramiro, quien ya había entrado y estaba adolorido, pero me felicito dándome la mano y un abrazo con mucho respeto._

Silver Ramiro: ¡Casi te venzo, merezco una revancha!

Jason: Tu sigue asi, te la dare algún dia. –_Me dirigi al lugar en el que había dejado mi bolso con mi ropa, pero alguien me esperaba en ese lugar, y ese alguien era Juan._

Juan: ¿Tu crees que llamaras la atención de alguien con esas estupideces a las que llamas luchar?

Jason: Eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

Juan: Esa ni tu te la crees. Tarde o temprano te lesionaras de nuevo y te iras a casa llorando. Solo pierdes tu tiempo.

Jason: Y tu pierdes tu tiempo conmigo. Que yo sepa, acabo de derrotar a mi oponente, y tu deberías concentrarte en hacer lo mismo. –_Juan solo me miro a los ojos con recelo tratando de intimidarme, pero no se lo permiti._

Juan: Ya te lo adverti. Abandona la lucha… o te arrepentirás.

_No dejaría que lo que me dijera Juan me asustara, pues yo sabia que mi razón de vivir era este deporte, algo que casi olvidaba hasta que My Little Pony entro en mi vida y restauro mi valor._

_Esa misma tarde, algo cansados, yo y los demás novatos de la empresa nos dedicábamos a cargar el ring en el camión de CLL para que este lo devolviera a la empresa. Cuando casi terminábamos, Don Miguel se me acerca tratando de hablar conmigo._

Don Miguel: Jason, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Jason: Claro don Miguel, ¿Qué ocurre?

Don Miguel: Veras, acabo de recibir una llamada de German quien quería saber todo acerca del evento. Le respondi que lo mas destacado fuiste tu y el quedo realmente sorprendido con esa noticia. El esta muy interesado en verte luchar.

Jason: ¡Vaya, eso es genial!

Don Miguel: Sin embargo, aun no esta del todo seguro en dejarte volver a los eventos de la empresa, por lo que solo te pedirá un ultimo requisito para lograrlo.

Jason: ¿Y cual es?

Don Miguel: El quiere que ganes la lucha principal en el próximo evento de caridad, y de esa forma, volverás a luchar en los eventos estelares de CLL. –_Esa noticia era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, de demostrar mi valor y mi coraje, de demostrar lo que valgo, yo no dejaría que me premiasen por algo que aun no había terminado, sino que esperaba la oportunidad de demostrar que me lo merezco, este desafio era justo lo que había anhelado, solo me quedaba esperar al próximo evento._

_Durante la noche, decidi acompañar a mis amigos que querían irse de juerga, entre ellos Glenn, quien estaba ansioso de tomarse un par de frias luego de luchar en el evento. Le conté acerca de la oportunidad que se me estaba dando, y el no tardo en asombrarse:_

Glenn: ¡Vaya! ¿Tu en la lucha principal en el próximo evento de caridad? A eso llamo un trabajo bien hecho. Espero que esa lucha sea contra mi, yo hoy logre vencer a DNL y merezco una oportunidad como esas.

Jason: Sin duda te debo una revancha. Yo también espero volver a luchar contra ti. –_Ambos reimos un rato. En ese momento mi mente comenzó a recordar algo importante, algo que My Little Pony me había enseñado y todavía me seguía enseñando, y ese algo era "amistad". Sin duda yo estaba agradecido de tener amigos como Glenn y los demás luchadores con quienes me encontraba, porque a pesar de estar en una disciplina en la cual competiríamos entre nosotros, siempre nos apoyaríamos para que diéramos lo mejor, siempre nos estaríamos enfrentando a un amigo con el que esperábamos nos diera una buena pelea, y sin duda yo tenia todo el apoyo de quienes me acompañaban en ese momento, solo me quedaba esperar contra quien de ellos lucharía. Mientras que con mis amigos juntábamos el dinero de las cervezas que nos tomariamos algo ocurre, al sacar el dinero de mis bolsillos, saco también sin querer mis llaves que también traian el llevero de Lyra que me dieron en mi primera Meet Up, y Glenn vio accidentalmente el llavero y no dudo en preguntarme al respecto._

Glenn: Oye Jason, ¿Por qué traes un llevero con un pony? – _Yo curiosamente le dirigi la mirada y luego mire el llavero._

Jason: Se que normalmente no digo cosas asi, pero yo creo que estos ponies son geniales. –_Al oir mis palabras, Glenn me miro con un rostro extraño, abrió sus ojos como dos enormes platos con una mirada de sorpresa, luego se comenzó a alejar poco a poco de mi disimuladamente, mientras que en su rostro podía leer una mirada como diciéndome "¡Alejate de mi!" -_¡Y aunque no lo creas, esto no es de maricas! –_Agregue tratando de aliviar la situación. Glenn solo se rio un poco, pero se quedo a mi lado._

Glenn: Si tu lo dices, pero esto realmente suena extraño.

Jason: A decir verdad, creo que yo no estaría luchando de no ser por esto. Asi que tu opinión o la de cualquier otro no me interesa.

Glenn: Cualquiera que lo supiera te subestimaría, pero por tu potencial en el ring creo que ha estado funcionando. Yo solo creo que uno es libre de seguir el camino que uno quiere.

_Las palabras de entendimiento de mi mejor amigo ya eran algo que me hacia sentir mucho mejor, pero realmente me concentraba en el momento en el que todo se decidiría, en el que mis habilidades salieran a la luz._

_Pasaron mas o menos un par de meses, tiempo en el que aproveche de fortalecerme, y también disfrute de otra Meet Up, la cual fue llamada "Nightmare Night" en el que muchos bronies fueron disfrazados, realmente ese dia me divertí bastante, y también compre una polera, la cual era blanca con un estampado de Rainbow Dash, y sobre este las letras que formaban la palabra "BRONY", una reputación que yo llevaba con mucho orgullo. Me sentia muy feliz conmigo mismo, creía ser capaz de lograr todo lo que me proponía y hasta ese dia lo estaba haciendo. Mientras ejercitaba, recibí un correo en el que se me avisaba del próximo evento de caridad, el lugar y a la hora en la que yo debía estar ahí, ya que yo formaría parte del evento principal. Para ese dia yo estaría a mas del cien porciento, ya que el momento de demostrar que me podía hacer llamar luchador era ahora._

_El dia llego luego de una semana de espera, en la cual entrene con mucho esfuerzo. Me dedicaba a armar el ring junto con los otros novatos, asegurándonos de que este estuviera en perfectas condiciones para utilizarlo. Don Miguel se nos acerco una vez que estuvimos todos en el lugar para comenzar a darnos el orden de las luchas:_

Don Miguel: ¡Muy bien, todos acérquense, les dare el orden de las luchas! Primera lucha: Malandro contra DNL. Segunda lucha: Silver Ramiro contra Antares. Tercera lucha: Triple amenaza: Delacroux contra Dashing Muños contra John Drago. Cuarta lucha: Dos contra dos: Alex Wolf y Glenn Olesen contra Yaro y Nicolas Onho. Ultima Lucha: Jason Fly contra Mr. Keyton. Espero que esta tarde todos den lo mejor de si. ¡Buena suerte!

_En ese momento no solo tenia la oportunidad de demostrar todo mi talento luchistico, sino que también podría darle una lección a Juan por haberme ofendido todo este tiempo tratando de evitar que yo luchara, sin embargo el era un pro de la empresa, el ya había conquistado una vez el Campeonato Nacional asi que me enfrentaría a uno de los grandes que han logrado entrar a CLL, pero yo no me conformaría con ser un don nadie, yo demostrare que me puedo parar frente a el sin miedo y vencerlo en su propio juego._

_Esa misma tarde, mientras me preparaba, Glenn se me acerca tras su lucha para desearme suerte._

Jason: ¡Que buena lucha Glenn, tu y Alex vencieron a Yaro y Nicolas! ¡Eso ya los pone a ustedes adentro de la empresa!

Glenn: ¡Gracias, yo y Alex hicimos un buen equipo hoy! Por cierto, German esta en el publico y en primera fila, esta ansioso por verte luchar! –_En ese momento, Juan se nos acerca a ambos muy confiado_

Juan: El esta ansioso por verme luchar a mi, y tu Jason, sabes bien que no podras vencerme, YO he sido Campeon Nacional.

Jason: Titulo que acabas de perder contra otro novato, y es una de las cosas que demuestra que eres un fracasado. –_Dije mirando a Juan a los ojos de forma desafiante._

Juan: Ten mas respeto conmigo invesil, tu no tienes ningún logro aca. Yo también participe en la final del torneo de Parejas Nacionales Extraordinarias.

Jason: Pero no ganaste esa lucha, y eso también demuestra que eres un fracasado. –_Juan solo guardo silencio por unos segundos mientras que ambos nos mirábamos con furia. Nuestra lucha era la siguiente, asi que Juan fue a prepararse para salir_ .

Juan: Te lo adverti, y ahora lo pagaras. –_Dijo antes de irse dejándonos solos a mi y a Glenn_

Glenn: Juan puede ser muy arrogante, pero también es muy peligroso, espero que sepas lo que haces.

Jason: Se perfectamente lo que AHORA hago. –_Dije mientras sacaba de mi bolso el ultimo detalle de mi traje que le acababa de agregar hace muy poco._

_Mientras tanto, afuera se escuchaba al publico que exigía la lucha principal de esa tarde, en la cual ya estaba comenzado a anochecer. German se comenzaba a sentar en su asiento, esperando pacientemente para saber si yo había mejorado como se suponia que había sido._

Presentador: ¡Damas y caballeros, hemos llegado a la ultima lucha! –_El publico comenzó a aplaudir luego de su paciente espera tras el pequeño receso que se había hecho._

Presentando: ¡Presentandoles primero! ¡Midiendo 1,79cm y con un peso de 81kg! ¡El es "el peor profesor de educación física"! ¡MIIIISTEEEER KEEEEYTOOOOOON!

_Y Juan comienza a hacer su entrada mientras sonaba su música, pero mas que la música se escuchaba al publico que lo abucheaba y lo detestaba por ser uno de los luchadores mas arrogantes de la empresa. Llevaba una polera de manga corta color azul marino con un estampado en el pecho que decía "Mr. Keyton" y otro en la espalda que decía "¡Callate y entrena!". Tambien llevaba sus respectivas coderas y pantalones de ejercicio color negro y zapatillas blancas. Una vez que Keyton se paro en el centro del ring, abrió sus brazos sintiéndose poderoso, cosa que al publico no le gusto y le comenzaron a arrojar botellas de bebida y latas de cerveza, las cuales pocas impactaban el cuerpo del luchador._

Presentador: ¡Y su oponente! ¡Midiendo 1,65cm y pesando 62kg! ¡JASON FLY!

_Unas vez se escucho mi tema de entrada, sali estrenando mi nueva apariencia que dejo al publico un poco confundido. Mi traje seguía sindo el mismo, solo que ahora llevaba puesta la polera blanca que compre en la pasada Meet Up, la que traia el estampado de Rainbow Dash y la palabra "BRONY" arriba de este. Sin embargo, sentia orgullo de llevarlo, me inspiraba un poco mas. Una vez en el ring, Senti como el publico me aplaudía y coreaba lo que veian ahora en mi polera._

Publico: ¡Vamos Pony! ¡Vamos Pony!

_Pese a haber sorprendido con mi nuevo estilo, seguía siendo el favorito en esta lucha. Y finalmente sono la campana para dar comienzo a la lucha que decidiría mi destino en la empresa. Pero Juan no se veía concentrado en la lucha, el solo se reia de mi señalando con su dedo lo que había en mi polera y se volteo a ver al publico esperando que este riera con el. Eso me ofendía, pero por otro lado la campana ya había sonado y era el momento de atacar. Una vez que Juan se voltea para verme de nuevo, levante mi pierna a una gran altura y le di una tremenda patada en la cabeza, con la suficiente fuerza para noquearlo, logrando hacerlo caer al piso. Lo cubri inmediatamente esperando terminar la lucha, pero este se sacudió a la cuenta de dos, luego se levanto sorprendido, pero también furioso, asi que comenzamos la toma de arbitro forcejeando con fuerza para arrinconar al otro, cosa Juan logro primero, arrinconándome contra la esquina. Don Miguel, quien arbitraba esa lucha, nos separo para evitar el contacto ilegal con las cuerdas, luego de esto comenzamos a forcejear nuevamente y logre arrinconar a mi oponente. Una vez que Don Miguel nos separo nuevamente, Juan comenzaba a frustrarse:_

Juan: ¡Tu no podras vencerme! –_Me grito con furia tratando de provocarme mientras que Don Miguel me seguía alejando de el, pero yo con furia me le lance encima y comence a golpearlo con el antebrazo en repetidas ocasiones mientras aun lo tenia arrinconado contra la esquina hasta que Don Miguel nos separo nuevamente. Juan se salió del ring adolorido, tratando de aliviar el dolor en su mandibula, pero cuando miro hacia el ring, no había podido notar que yo ya estaba parado sobre la tercera cuerda. Me lance con gran fuerza hacia afuera del ring, logrando impactar a Juan con una gran "plancha", cosa que fue dolorosa para mi también, pero fue suficiente para dejar a Juan mas adolorido de lo que ya estaba. Luego lo levante y lo volvi a subir al ring mientras aun se podía escuchar al publico tratando de alentarme._

Publico: ¡Vamos Pony! ¡Vamos Pony!

_Pasaron mas o menos diez minutos en los que la lucha estuvo muy pareja, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasamos sorprendiéndonos con tremendos contraataques sorpresa con los cuales el publico quedaba con la boca abierta creyendo que ese podría ser el desenlace de la lucha. Keyton me dominaba dándome patadas mientras yo yacia en el piso muy adolorido, luego tomo impulso con las cuerdas y se me lanzo encima con un salto y cayendo con su espalda sobre mi abdomen, dejándome sin aire. Trato de cubrirme para terminar la lucha pero la cuenta solo llego a dos. Luego de eso se subió a la tercera cuerda para atacarme nuevamente mientras me levantaba, pero cuando se lanzo yo me quite del camino, Keyton cayo de pie, pero igual quedo adolorido mientras que yo corria hacia las cuerdas para tomar impulso. Trato de darme un golpe con su brazo mientras yo corria hacia el, pero me agache logrando evitarlo para luego volver a tomar impulso y lanzarme con todo con un buen golpe en su pecho que lo dejo en el suelo. Era el momento de finiquitar la lucha utilizando la "Rainbow Driver", el movimiento que use para derrotar a Glenn, asi que subi a la tercera cuerda rápidamente mientras que Keyton se levantaba tratando de poder asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero cuando logro verme, yo ya estaba en el aire y logre tomar su cabeza para luego hacer un medio giro y entrrerlo brutalmente contra la lona. Lo cubri creyendo que la lucha acabaría ahí, pero por suerte para Keyton, este estaba suficientemente cerca de las cuerdas para poner su bota en la primera y detener el conteo que esubo muy cerca de llegar a tres. German veía la lucha atentamente juzgando en silencio todo lo que ocurria, el sabia que yo podría llevarme la victoria de alguna forma, y de verdad se veía muy sorprendido por mi gran desarrollo entre las cuerdas. Decidi volver a aplicar la Rainbow Driver para poder llevarme la victoria de una vez por todas, asi que algo mas cansado, volvi a subirme sobre la tercera cuerda para esperar que Keyton volviera a levantarse. Una vez que estuvo a la distacia adecuada para sorprenderlo, di un gran salto esperando terminar la lucha, pero Keyton por acto reflejo me logro dar un gran "Super Patada" mientra yo ya iba cayendo en el aire. Esa patada en mi mandibula me dejo realmente mal, todo a mi alrededor se nublaba y solo escuchaba el sonido del publico que se estremeció ante tan brutal impacto. Keyton aprovecho la oportunidad para terminar la lucha con su movimiento final, el "Test de Cooper". Me levanto sobre su hombro dejando mi cabeza junto a uno de sus muslos y la sujeto con su otro brazo. Tomo impulso dando un salto y se dejo caer, haciendo que lo primero que impactara la lona fuera mi cabeza. No sentí dolor, al parecer la otra patada me había noqueado, pero Mr. Keyton cerro la noche con broche de oro, llevándose la victoria. El publico lo abucheaba mientra que el se burlaba de mi y de ellos, al parecer se alimentaba del odio de los demás. Mientras tanto, yo era ayudado por Don Miguel a salir del ring para llevarme a los vestuarios, pero difícilmente podía mantenerme en pie._

_Una vez que me sente en uno de los bancos en los vestuarios, pude recuperar el control de mi mente mientras que mi cuerpo seguía adolorido y lleno de moretones luego de la ardua batalla. La tristeza y la ira me dominaban por completo, había fracasado en mi ultima oportunidad de volver a los eventos estelares de la empresa, y lo peor era que Juan era el mismo que logro detener mis grandes aspiraciones. Mis amigos trataban de levantarme el animo, pero les era imposible, sin duda estuve a punto de rendirme ese dia, pero de pronto, German junto con don Miguel entran a los vestuarios y se dirigen directamente hacia donde estoy yo._

German: ¡Quisiera hablar personalmente con Jason! ¡Todos, fuera de aquí! –_Todos los luchadores novatos salieron de los vestuarios luego de la orden que les acababa de dar el presidente de la empresa. Una vez que estuvimos solo yo, German y Don Miguel, German comenzó la conversación._

German: ¡Debo felicitarte Jason, diste una gran lucha!

Jason: Gracias señor, pero fracase. Es mejor que me de por vencido. –_Dije tristemente con la mirada en el piso._

Don Miguel: Yo no llamaría a eso un fracaso muchacho, si bien perdiste la lucha, demostraste ser un luchador a la altura de un ex campeón nacional, eso sin mencionar las mil maravillas que hiciste en el ring y que además dejaron a Keyton al borde de la derrota. Sin duda, yo creo que Conquista Lucha Libre te necesita.

Jason: ¿Qué dice?

German: La lucha libre no se trata de ganar o perder, sino que se trata de lograr hacer que el publico te ame y te entienda sin importar quien seas, de siempre sorprenderlo con algo que los deje con la boca abierta, y mas que nada, que tu siempre estes ahí orgulloso de ser alguien que se arriesgue por amor al deporte. ¡Y quiero que tu, Jason Fly, seas la próxima contratación de Conquista Lucha Libre!

_Mi sorpresa fue grande en ese momento, mi corazón se acelero por el nerviosismo, mi tristeza se convirtió en una enorme sonrisa y mi mente repetía una y otra vez las palabras "¡OH MY GOSH! ¡OH MY GOSH!" ¡OH MY GOSH!", solo por el hecho que esta vez mi sueño se haría realidad definitivamente, y esta vez estaba seguro que no tropezare en el camino como hace ya un año. Sin embargo aun había algo que quería cambiar, algo que quedaría en mi memoria para siempre y que jamás olvidare._

Jason: ¡Acepto su propuesta señor, pero quiero un nuevo nombre!

German: ¿Qué nombre quieres? –_Pregunto extrañado German mientras que yo me ponía de pie, con algo de dificultad, pero con la mirada llena de orgullo._

Jason: Mr. Brony


End file.
